Dreambert & Antasma SuperStar Saga
by Darkmoonshiney
Summary: With the theft of Princess Cackletta's voice it's up to Dreambert and Antasma to get it back to stop the evil former Princess. Peach and her Toad servant Toadsworth. As they journey through the Mushroom Kingdom to retrive her voice but it's not as easy as it seems. ( A Swap Au and a rewrite of the orginal Mario and Luigi Superstar Saga)
1. Stolen Voice Crisis!

At Princess Cackletta's castle fireworks were firing in the sky and inside some Beanish people were blowing through trumpets welcoming the Goodwill Ambassador from the Mushroom Kingdom has arrived as someone in blue robes that look a bit tall walked down the carpet with a small toad looking figure in some clothing followed holding a chest in his arms. As they got closer the one in blue robes says " I wish to improve my kingdom's ties with the BeanBean Kingdom."

As the blue robed figure bowed at Princess Cackletta. Cackletta weared a dress around her with some green beans on it and some white fluffy stuff at the bottom and top of it also with a green bean tied with a yellow ribbon around the dress at the near by top. " I bring a gift from Queen Shroob."

The toad figure walked foward presenting the chest to Princess Cackletta. Cackletta walked foward to see what was it the chest but then something popped out of the chest that looked a someone in a pink dress. It then sprayed green gas onto Princess Cackletta which causes all of the Beanishs in the room to panic. Then the one in the blue robes gave off an evil laugh " HAHAHAHAHAH!"

She ripped off the blue robes she was wearing to reveal herself. She had a pink dress that had a bit more darker color and at the bottom part of the dress it looked a bit torn up and her hair was a bit messy with a darker color of blonde. As she raises her hand upwards very dark pink lightning fires down from the sky almost striking the panicing Beanishs then they all turn around and run away not wanting to be struck by the lightning stikes. Then the Toad figure ripped off his disguise to show who he was he had a plain color with brown spots on his mushroom head while wearing a purple and blue cloak as he gave off a laugh then a weird looking headgear that came down with yellow glass case and bat wings on the side and a smiling creepy mouth at the top as it sucked away the green gas and something else as it went into the glass case and Princess Cackletta faints to the floor they both gave off an evil laugh " HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH" " HEHEHEHEHHEHEHEH"

Outside the castle dark pink waves were in the sky above the castle as the dark pink dressed girl flew away in a rocket powered chair as the Toad followed behind with his headgear. As lightning stiked once again as they both vanished.

~Meanwhile at Dreambert and Antasma's house~

Antasma was outside hanging the laundry up as a Beanish came running and stopped when he saw Antasma who weared a little cloak around him that was a nice purple so was the hood he had a little purple stone with a little swirl in it. His dark purple bat ears were a bit fluffy and his yellow eyes shined as his little spirtal tail swayed as he was humming while hanging up the laundry. " EMERGENCY! SITUATION!"

Antasma then stopped to turn to the Beanish " W-What...?"

" HAVEN'T YOU READ THE BEANBEAN NEWS!?" The Beanish yelled.

A little stun by the question Antasma found it confusing to answer " Um no wh-"

The Beanish just pushes past Antasma and runs into the house. He yells " DREEEAAMMMBEERT!

As he goes around the house to look for him he saw that there was a picture of Princess Cackletta on the wall and there was a coat hanger by the door holding up a purple cloak and orangy red and white cape that was split apart and looked a bit like ribbons. He then heard someone humming in the bathroom without a second thought he rushed into the bathroom. Then he gave off a loud scream " EEGHHHAAA!"

He rushed out of there and crashed into a purple draw and he was almost knocked out as Dreambert came out with a towel around him with his pillow face that was orangy,red, white stripes on each corner of his pillow ends and the yellow ring around where his face was he saw the Beanish. He started shaking him " Hey you alright?" He asked with concern.

All he could say was " P-Princess...Cackletta...Prince...sss Cac...kletta..."

Dreambert then rushed out of the house and then jumped into the landury that Antasma was doing " Sorry Antasma we gotta get to the castle now!"

As Antasma was dragged along by the rope he was tangled in when Dreambert jumped into the landury. Dreambert cloths were his normal orangy,red he had a light red triangle on the chest of the clothing he wore he also had a cape that were like ribbons with orangy,red and white flowing in the wind when he ran. He had two gold braclet's on his hand having a dark golden triangle mark on the both of them. As he makes his way off to the castle with Antasma being dragged along for the ride literally.

~ Later back at Princess Cackletta's castle~

Princess Cackletta was crying on her throne with a pig like armadillo creature in front of her. As two of the Beanishs beside her were panicing. As Dreambert burst through the door he saw he the big baddy of the BeanBean kingdom Midbus.

He stopped in his racks which caused Antasma to go flying and accidentally crash into him. Dreambert quickly had Antasma hide behind him. As he coward in fear at Midbus as he was full with rage. " HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME FROM BEHIND! WELL TIME TO GET SOME PAYBACK GET OVER COWARDS!"

As Midbus and Dreambert get into battle as Antasma watches from a safe distance. " Go Dreambert!"

He cheers on Dreambert as he smiles at Antasma and turns back to Midbus getting ready to fight. Dreambert jumps up high and slams his feet right down on top of Midbus's head. Midbus growled as he attacked back with his ice breath. Dreambert was able to jump out of the way of Midbus's ice attack. He then slammed his feet down onto Midbus's head again. " Take that Midbus!"

While Dreambert was distracted he was hit by Midbus's ice breath. " Ow ok note to self don't gloat when fighting Midbus..."

He then slammed his feet down again down onto Midbus. Midbus groaned and fell down to the ground " HAHAHA! Victory!"

Midbus then got up " Wait! I wasn't here to fight pillow face! Even though I would have totally won!"

Dreambert growled at the insult " Don't call me that."

As Antasma was holding Dreambert back " Dreambert don't do anything rash..." Dreambert sighed and stopped.

One of the Beanish from the side of Princess Cackletta says " Listen up everyone something terrible has happened! The Goodwill Ambassador from our neighborhood kingdom. The Mushroom Kingdom. Just paid a vist!"

Dreambert then says " So?"

The other Beanish on the other side of Princess Cackletta says " Yeah well. It wasn't any kind of friendly vist! The ambassador has stolen Pricess Cackletta's voice!"

Then both Dreambert and Antasma freak out. Cackletta tried talking but when she talked both of the Beanishs both fled her side as her words exploded the carpet which caused Antasma to jump into Dreambert's arms. As one of the Beanish returned back to them "...and replaced it with this exploding voice!"

Then Cackletta started to talk again but everyone ran away so they weren't gonna get caught in the explosion. Midbus growled " Gah! I can't kidnap her in the state she is in! She'll destory my castle!"

Dreambert puts Antasma down " Well that sounds like a good thing that you can't kidnap her now but also bad because she'll wreak her own castle!...And get alot of Beanish hurt..."

Midbus turns to Dreambert " Well why don't you do someting about it Mr Hero Of This Kingdom!"

" Shut up Midbus! I'm thinking what to do! Not like you're thinking of anything!"

Then one of the Beanishs then yells at them " Stop it! This fighting isn't helping us get our beloved Princess's voice back! So Dreambert please get her voice back on the double!"

Dreambert sighs " Sorry...And also I will do that!... Once I know where these voice thiefs went."

The other Beanish says " They came from the Mushroom Kingdom no doubt about it that they went back there!"

" HAHAHAHHA! Yes! Go after that werido and get back Cackletta's voice! Then I can kidnap her! HAHAHHA! We'll leave in my Midbus Cruiser right now! We'll get to the Mushroom Kingdom in no time!"

Dreambert sighs " I can't believe I have to work with Midbus."

Antasma smiles " Well at least it'll help get back Cackletta's voice back.."

Dreambert smiles at Antasma " You're right but I still don't want to work with him."

Then Cackletta spoke alot of words and Dreambert grabs Antasma's claw arm as everyone ran out of the castle as smoke came out of the castle from the explosion.


	2. Onward In Bean Town

As Dreambert walked into Bean Town Square he was approached by a Beanish " Hiya Dreambert! Off on another risky adventure? Well I hope you're not out of shape! Since it's been a long time since you been on a adventure. So safe travels!"

Dreambert smiled " Pfft! I doubt that I would be since I beated Midbus earlier!"

Dreambert decided to look around Bean Town Square first as he ran into a female Beanish " Oh! Dreambert~ Your amazing bravery and your wonderful jumps! SHOW ME THEM!"

Dreambert smirked " Of course haha!" as he did a backflip.

The female Beanish clapped " Oh yes! Awesome! Nobody can do amazing stuff like you!"

Dreambert then noticed a Beanish on top of some bushes like he was looking for something so he jumped up there " You alright?"

The Beanish turned to Dreambert " Dreambert! N-No... I lost my precious belonging...You think you can help me?"

Dreambert nodded " Of course i'm glad to help anyone in need!"

" I think I dropped it around up here so maybe look up here!"

Dreambert nods and starts looking around and sees something shining in the bushes behind the building. " I guess this is his precious belonging."

Dreambert picked it up and went back over to the Beanish " Here ya go."

" Dreambert you found it! Thank you soooo much! Here have this."

The Beanish gives Dreambert an 1-Up Mushroom and the Beanish jumped down from the tall bush. Dreambert then saw a Beanish trying to climb onto a bush but he falls down so Dreambert rushes over to him " Hey you alright?"

" No I can't reach my Mushroom up there." He pointed to the Mushroom laying on top of the tall bush.

Dreambert smiles " No worries! I'll get it!"

Dreambert jumped up and grabbed the Mushroom " Wow! Thanks Dreambert! But...You're heading towards to the Mushroom Kingdom. How about you keep it." As he took out a Super Mushroom " Here take this as well! You'll need to be safe and ready for what lies ahead in the Mushroom Kingdom."

Dreambert jumped down " That's right!"

Dreambert walked around a bit more north and saw one of Midbus's minions it was a Troopea " Oh nononononono! I got lost and i'm gonna be late for sure! Lord Midbus is going to be sooo madd!" He turned to Dreambert " Hey! Do you know where he went?"

Dreambert honestly had no idea buthe saw there were nothing right or left and he did just came from the entrance from south so the only way he could of gone was north " Uh he went north!"

He smiled " Thanks! I gotta go I hope i'm not late!"

As he rushed north Dreambert followed after and he saw Antasma there Dreambert smiled to see his best friend " Hey Antasma! So did Midbus go north?"

Antasma nodded " Yeah he did!"

Dreambert walked north with Antasma following behind him they stop when they heard a voice " SIR DREAMBERT!"

They saw Fawful riding on top of a suitcase and stopped in front of them " It looks like i'm in time sir I have prepared a suitcase for you! Hehehe ya never know what kind of dangers you might encounter! Heheh." He giggled as he waved his cane with a bean on top.

Then Fawful noticed Antasma " Oh Sir Antasma! Are you off to the Mushroom Kingdom as well ehehhe?"

Antasma was kinda weirded out by Fawful because he always gave a laugh in his sentences " Um no...I'm just here to see Dreambert take off there."

Fawful says " Oh you're here just to see Sir Dreambert take off? Hehehehe! So am I!"

As they got where Midbus should be with all his minions there was only one the one that Dreambert had guided there. Dreambert rolled his eyes " Wow he really has bad minions if they can't even turn up on time."

" I HEARD THAT PILLOW FACE!"

Dreambert groaned " I told you not to call me that Midbus!" As he yelled at Midbus who was on his ship that was ironicly named The Midbus Flyer.

Midbus continued yelling " WELL WHY YOU LATE PILLOW FACE!?"

Dreambert shot a glare at Midbus " Helping other unlike i'm at least faster then your troops geeze!"

Midbus growled " Stupid- Grr whatever just get aboard!"

Dreambert rolled his eyes " Fine."

Midbus laughed " HAHAHAHHA! Good now Pillow Face! What you think of my nwst weapon I call it. The Midbus Flyer!"

Dreambert says " Not mad but work on the name.I mean who name's places after them selfs that's what I call an ego."

He growled at Dreambert " Whatever now all I need is my minions. MINIONS!"

But no one was there expect from Antasma who was waving at Dreambert and the alone Troopea " GRRR WHERE ARE THOSE WORTHLESS FOOLS!?"

Antasma was still waving and Midbus took notice of him " Oh you Purple Guy want to come along so badly huh?"

Antasma then paused and looked around and pointed at himself " W-Wait? Me?"

" Yes you shrimp!"

Antasma stuttered " Um n-n-no thanks!"

Midbus laughs " Oh don't be modest you look like a total whimp but I'll take you anyway!"

Then Antasma just starts to run away " HEY GET BACK HERE!" Yelled Midbus.

Then Antasma crashed into a Troopea " Do not worry Lord Midbus the rest of your minions have arrived!"

As nine more Troopeas showed up and five Beanies were behind them. Dreambert was a bit impressed by the large army the Midbus had " Whoa that's an huge army."

Midbus glared at Dreambert " Don't test me pillow face!"

As everyone was distracted Antasma tried to silently move past the minions to hopefully not get involved with this adventure. One of the Troopeas says " Lord Midbus that is everyone here sir!"

Midbus gave a evil laugh " Hahaha! That is good with everyone here-"

The Troopea stuttered " But one of them is kind of running away."

Midbus growled " WHAT!?"

Dreambert sighed since he already knew who it was. Midbus yells " Put Flyer in flight and after him!"

As Antasma was running away The Midbus Flyer front opened and a grabber came out and pulled Antasma inside.


	3. On The Midbus Flyer

**The Skies Above The BeanBean Kingdom**

Antasma was sitting on the floor with the grabber thinking to himself. While Dreambert was leaning against the wall thinking as well " Heh didn't know you'll be dragged along on this adventure Antasma." Dreambert chuckled

Antasma rubbed his head " Yeah... Let's just hope whoever did this isn't really scary I know i'm not that brave like you but I can stand up to things like-"

Antasma was interrupted by the speaker at the top of the corner." Hey Dreambert!Uuhhhh um... Bat Thingy! We are just about to arrive at the Mushroom Kingdom so prepare your self! Make sure to look if your ready with everything in your suitcase! Get to the deck pronto!"

Dreambert smiled " Alright! Come on Antasma!"

Antasma sighed " I hate being called that."

Dreambert smirked " Now you know how I feel when I get called Pillow Face."

They walk into the next room to see alot of Troopeas around they continue walking around the place and into the next room of The Midbus Flyer. They saw a some Troopeas having their pictures taken by a Camera Troopea. They were about to continue walking when a voice says. " They you two! Ones with the weird cape and weird purple hoodie thingy! You two are about to enter the Mushroom Kingdom so ya got passports?"

Antasma whispered to Dreambert " Do we?"

" I don't know."

The Camera Troopea saw their suitcase and snatched it and ignored Dreambert complaining." Ah here we are your passports!"

He pulled out two passports one was purple and the other orangy,red. He looked at the passports and gasped " But theses have no photos!"

The Camera Troopea went behind Dreambert and started pushing him towards where he was taking pictures " You can't get into the Mushroom Kingdom with these not at all!"

He pushed Dreambert in front of the camera " I'll take your pictures here!"

" Also since Great Midbus is calling you to the deck i'll let you two cut in line."

A Troopea from a line glared and yelled " CUTTERS I SAY! **CUTTERS!** "

Dreambert just gave a small chuckle. Then the Camera Troopea smiles " Alright pal! Just smile at the camera! Oh and mind backing up a bit? Since this isn't your passport photo Bat Guy."

Antasma nodded and backed up out of the way. " Oh and don't do any poses cause that's weird."

Dreambert grumbled " Since when are poses weird?"

" Ok alright now away we go! Say BLOOPER!" He says and the camera flashes taking Dreambert's picture.

" Ok you're turn Bat Guy!"

Antasma got in front of the camera to have his picture for his photo. " Alright Dreambert step backwards since it's Bat Guy's picture."

Dreambert nodded as he stepped back the Camera Troopea says " Ok Bat Guy don't do any weird poses like Dreambert didn't do."

Antasma nodded and he took Antasma's picture. " There you go! Here is your great passports! Isn't that happy great! Happy great photos!"

They now got pictures for their passports they continued to walking through the flyer and they got a few glares at the Troopeas in the line. They walked east and saw a barrel when they turned south they both had confusion on their faces Dreambert says " Who would leaves a barrel here that blocks the way."

He kicks it out of the way which angered a nearby Troopea " Hey idiots watch it! That's precious cargo! That belongs to The Great Midbus! He'll be super angry if it breaks and he'll take it out on me!"

Dreambert glared at the Troopea " Well if it wasn't in our way I wouldn't need to kick it out the way! After all we need to get to the deck pronto anyway so we'll be going now."

The were about to continue but they were stopped by the same Troopea " Hold it! Since your heading to the deck I better whip you two into better shape."

Dreambert growled he wanted to beat that Troopea up and throw him out the window of the flyer but he was held back by Antasma. " After all with two of you it would be a bit harder to fight."

Dreambert just scoffed " Fine. But i'm sure Antasma is a good fighter already."

Antasma laughed a bit nervously " T-Thanks Dreambert..."

Dreambert gave Antasma a smile then the Troopea says " Ok now you see that barrel over there." He points over to a barrel not far from them " Open it up but beware that barrel has the most powerful and most elite of Midbus's army! So be careful you might not survive this so you better get ready!"

Antasma shakes a bit scared of what could be inside Dreambert walks up to the barrel and opens it up and backs away a bit. Then something jumps right out of the barrel but what came out is not what they were expecting a pair of Beanies came out of it."

Dreambert couldn't help but laugh " They are Midbus's most powerful elite..?"

" PFFT HAHAHAH NO WONDER HE FAILS AT KIDNAPING HE HAS THESE LOSERS AS AN ELITE!"

Antasma didn't laugh as much as Dreambert but he did laugh a bit. The Troopea says " Ok little Beanies now...ATTACK DREAMBERT STRIKE HIM DOWN ATTACK!"

The Beanies then came running at him but Dreambert didn't fear them since he had fought Beanies loads of times when rescuing Princess Cackletta. He jumps upwards and stomps right down onto the the Beanie " Pfft that's the best you got!?"

They other Beanie went after Antasma who was shaking a bit since he doesn't fight as much as Dreambert. Dreambert yells " Antasma jump!"

Antasma then listens on what Dreambert says and jumps which he lands onto the Beanie like Dreambert. The Troopea came over " Great job! You see what you did is called a counterattack it's when you able to hurt your foe when they are attacking you unlike Lord Midbus's ice breath that you can't counter these Beanie's attacks you can counter so remember that I don't know if you two are smart enough to remember that."

Dreambert glared at the Troopea which made him shut up. They both continue fight the Beanies while also counterattacking them as well. Dreambert smiled at their victory " Ha! These Beanies need to work on their fighting style that was easy!"

Then they heard a voice " Get back here!" They saw a Troopea chasing a Beanie around the place. He got the Beanie into a corner and he jumped at the Beanie but the Beanie was too quick and moved out of the way before the Troopea landed on him.

The Troopea got back but he was clearly too tired to chase it anymore. " S..o fa..st can't g..et it..But I need to it ready before we get to the Mushroom Kingdom..." He turns to see Dreambert and Antasma " Dreambert and...Uh...Hoodie Guy! Can help me? This is way to hard for me and...I don't want Lord Midbus to be really angry at me so can you catch it?"

Dreambert sighed " Fine. Were going to be late but i'll help."

Troopea says " Well to catch you'll need to fight them."

Dreambert smirked " Alright!" He then grabs Antasma by his arm " Let's show this guy who's boss Antasma!"

Antasma was freaking out a bit " W-Wait!"

Dreambert slammed his feet down onto the Beanie " Haha! Take that you dumb Beanie! Your turn Antasma."

Antasma then jumped onto the Beanie as well finshing up. Dreambert laughed " Geeze these guys really learn to fight better!"

Dreambert picked up the Beanie and gave it to the Troopea " Here you go."

The Troopea then places it in a corner and went over to a panel and pressed the switch on it and a barrel falls onto the Beanie. Then they notice the other Beanie who stuck it's tongue at them. " Um mind getting that one too?"

Dreambert slammed his feet right down onto the Beanie and another Beanie was with it and Dreambert jumped onto it while Antasma took down the other Beanie. The Troopea picked the Beanie and did the same and had a barrel fall down onto the Beanie as well. " Now i'm ready!"

They walk up the staris and they were almost at the top to the deck then they saw barrels blocking the way " Great more idiots that use cargo to block our way geeze are they that dumb!?"

Antasma then saw a block and pointed to it " Look Dreambert maybe that could help."

Antasma hits it and the a crane moves Antasma and Dreambert stood there waiting for it to move the cargo but it stopped above Antasma and grabbed him by his hood " GGGHHHAAA!"

Dreambert then yells " ANTASMA YOU ALRIGHT!?"

Antasma screams " I AM NOT CARGO! EEKKK!"

Then a Troopea walked up to Dreambert " Uh oh looks like the crane mistake him for some cargo heh maybe he can be our look out."

Dreambert sighed at all that was happening.

~Later~

Dreambert finally got to the top of the deck with Midbus and the Crane was holding Antasma by his hood while he was given some binoculars keeping a look out for anything that could be dangerous a nearby Troopea says " Your Rancidness we'll be crossing over the border between the BeanBean and Mushroom Kingdoms."

" Hmm good work! You can go back belowdecks!" Midbus order as the Troopea went below but Antasma started freaking out.

Midbus then says " Eh? Why you panicing like that?"

Then Midbus was hit by something like some sort of laser that made him crash into the crane that was holding up Antasma which causes the crane to let go and drop Antasma and Dreambert quickly goes to help up Antasma. They all hear an evil laugh " HA HA HA!"

They saw a women on a rocket powered chair as she laughed " You fools thought you could catch me? What idiots you are. You'll never catch me HA HA HA! The former princess of The Mushroom Kindom? Known as Peach! HA HA HA HA!"

Midbus then took notice to her " You're the one that stole Princess Cackletta's voice? How dare you! That plan is way to cool for a villain like you I should of thought of it!"

Dreambert and Antasma just glare at Midbus." HA HA HA! Foolish little piggy I dare pull it off and what would you do with her voice hmm? Unlike you I have a plan for her voice! Now i'm heading back to the Mushroom Kingdom for the next part of my plan to sprout and I have time for fools like you! Toadsworth! How about you show these fools some manners? I don't think they have any."

Midbus growls " HEY HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Then a Toad with a weird headgear flew in front of them. " I'm Peach's only loyal supject she had left when she had the throne taken from her! And I go by the name of Toadsworth! You dare disrespect my lady you will feel my wrath you'll be crushed into breadcrumbs in your efforts to save the BeanBean Kingdom's Princess's voice back! You'll fall to my lady and bow down to her!"

" You'll be at her feet and mercy! But now you'll be at mercy! But one thing boys... I AM NOT THE TYPE FOR MERCY!"

He blasted Midbus knocking him into the wall. Antasma and Dreambert both went to check on him " Alright now you two! You will fall!" Both Antasma and Dreambert got ready to fight him.

Dreambert jumped onto Toadsworth so did Antasma. Toadsworth says " Red-Pillow!"

Then an laser then strikes at Dreambert but he was hit by it " Ow! Stupid Toad."

Dreambert then slammed his feet down onto Toadsworth and Antasma also attacked as well. Dreambert glared at Toadsworth " Nobody calls me a pillow!"

Then Toadsworth says " Batty-Face!" Then a laser fired at Antasma but he was able too jump out the way.

Midbus then crawled over to them " Hey Pillow Face, Bat Guy."

Dreambert groaned " What Midbus and stop calling me Pillow Face!"

Midbus ignored Dreambert " You see how this idiot is saying those insults it's a clue. Every enemy gives a hint to who they will attack."

Toadsworth says " Hey! Talking about someone behind there back is very rude! You will taste my lasers Pillow and Bat!"

As he fired two lasers at Dreambert and Antasma. They both jumped onto Toadsworth again.

Toadsworth says " Batty-Face!" As Antasma tried dodging but it hits him.

Toadsworth laughs " Ha Ehehe! When i'm done with you i'll feed you too the Cheep Cheeps!"

Dreambert and Antasma jumped down onto him again Toadsworth says " Be ready mannerless freaks!"

He fired more lasers at them Dreambert was hit by one but Antasma was able to dodge them. They both jumped down onto to him and Toadsworth's headgear broke as he went face first into the floor " You two have no manners! Who destorys a Toad's headgear like that!?"

As he charged at Antasma but he jumped out of the way and onto his head. Then they both attacked slamming down onto his head. He came back running at Dreambert but he moved out of the way and tripped him. He and Antasma then both slammed down again finshing him. He fell to the ground " How co...uld I lose t..o you wi..th so mu..ch as no mann...ers?"

Dreambert smirked " Says you! What kind of manners do you have helping steal our Princess's voice!"

He then stood up " I had enough of this! Headgear get over here!" As his bat looking headgear flew over which it was some how been fixed and it went down too Toadsworth and he had it back onto his head again " I have MADNESS! Now you will fall! You shall be stopped right now no manner boys!"

As his headgear fired lasers down at them damaging the Flyer. Antasma was panicing as Dreambert tried to grab Toadsworth but he was hit with a laser to the face and fell down back onto the Flyer and Antasma quickly went to check on him. He helped him up and they looked up at him he laughed " One more laser wave should send you falling! Along with the Flyer no manner boys!"

Toadsworth sends another laser wave right down onto the Flyer which hit both Dreambert and Antasma sending them both right off of the Flyer and free falling downwards.

~Meanwhile~

" Sergeant Starshade! There was a massive explosion!"

" Well I need a comfirmation!"

" Sergeant Starshade! Meteorite confirmed sir!" As some thing redish orange started falling towards the ground.

" Impact in Shooting Star Fields! Initiate recon! Get General Starshade!"

" Yes sir this is a big Emergency! EMERGENCY!"


	4. The King Of Shooting Star Fields

**Mushroom Borderland**

" Uhhh...Huh? What happened...?"

Antasma got up and shook his head " Uhh...I remember...Falling..From Midbus's flyer...Dreambert..DREAMBERT!?"

" DREAMBERT WHERE ARE YOU?!"

" Mmmhm!"

" Huh?" Antasma turned his head to see Dreambert head stuck in the ground. He rushed over to him and grabbed him by his waste and pulls him but he ended up landing on top of Antasma. Dreambert jumped up and cheered " Haha! take that I survived take that Toadsworth werido!"

" Dreambert...Can you get off of me?"

Dreambert looked down to see he was standing on top of Antasma " Oh sorry!"

He get's off of Antasma and helps him up. Antasma asked " So have any idea where we are?"

" Uhh...Ummm...No clue."

Antasma cheers " Well we better get going Dreambert!"

Dreambert nodded as they walk they saw many injured Troopeas Antasma gasped his bat ears drooped " A-Are they..."

They heard a few coughs and they rushed over to them to see if they were ok. " G-Gah...The Midbus Flyer wasn't...finish being payed off...yet..." A Troopea said

"P-Please...Find..Lord M-Midbus...Help...Us..." Another one said

Dreambert asked " But where is he? Why does life make our lives so hard?"

Antasma shrugged " I dunno..Hey um...Did you know where Midbus went?"

One of the Troopea said " H-He...Fell...One the..Ack! The...Urgh...Other..Side of the border..."

Dreambert sighed " Welp let's go there come on Antasma."

Antasma nodded following after Dreambert leaving the injured Troopeas behind. They walked into a castle like place to see two Limbo Bros standing on a green carpet across the room. One of them said " Hey look bro the famous Dreambert has arrived and he brought a bat of some sort with him."

" I have a name...Which is Antasma." Antasma said with annoyed tone.

" Heh well it brings back old memories right?" The other one said

" Yeah ones of almost getting killed because those are great!" Dreambert said sarcasticly

" So anyway you two on adventures with each other or something?" One of them said.

" Well yes we should be on ou-" Dreambert was then interrupted when on of the Limbo Bros pulled out a huge limbo pole. " We know you want to go pass us and get to the Mushroom Kingdom but..."

" We are the border security so...we can't let you two pass."

Dreambert yelled " AW COME ON!"

" Until you two are worthy of the jumping name Dreambert! Also the bat as well."

Antasma tilts his head " So...This is border jumping like jumping the border?"

One of them yelled " Correct!"

As they grabbed each end of the long limbo pole one of them asked " Please stand in the middle."

Dreambert and Antasma walk to the center they said " Ok you two just need to keep jumping over our limbo pole until the flag over there reaches the top and time runs out you two get three chances you fail then you can't pass. Win and you can get through and cross the border sound fair?"

Dreambert and Antasma nodded.

They pulled the pole across the ground the jumped out of the way then they came back and pulled it back. Dreambert laughed " Ha! This is sooo easy!"

Then they started getting faster and harder to jump over and they both got hit by it and Dreambert quickly said " Change my mind it's not easy!"

Antasma sighed " Why did you have to say that?"

Then they stopped for a moment then the dashed around them and they jumped again and the flag had reached the top. The two Limbo Bros stop and they cheer " Great job you two!"

They both walk to the side " You two are now aloud to pass through!"

Dreambert smiled " Finally!"

Dreambert and Antasma pass them and left the castle place but before they continued on their way a voice yelled " Hey wait up you two!"

" Since it's our duty and also since you two are the only ones to even **EVER**! Cross over the border!"

Dreambert crossed his arms " Wow that's a sad job you work."

" And to commemorate this wonderful occasion I'll give you two this!" The Limbo Bro shouted handing Antasma a map. " Having a map is very useful! Also you'll feel safer with it in your hands right?"

Antasma said nervously " I guess..."

They wave goodbye and walk away.

Dreambert and Antasma sat on the ground to have a look at the map. " Ok so were here at Shooting Star Fields. And we need to get to Mushroom Castle. But it looks like it's pretty faraway and we'll need to get through some other places to."

Antasma nodded as they got up to continue on there way. They look to see some spikes but they weren't that big they were small but they look like they could still hurt. " Welp jumping time it looks like."

Dreambert jumped over each spike with Antasma right behind him. After they jumped down and walked over some bridges but before they continued on their way a Shrooblet jumped in front of them which made Antasma jump at first. Dreambert slammed his feet down right on top of it. Then Antasma did the same it then tackled Antasma and Dreambert slammed his feet onto it again finishing it off. They both sigh with relief and continue forward. Antasma nervously says " W-Where do you think Midbus is we haven't seen him at all yet...?"

Dreambert shrugged " Don't know don't care."

Then a lot more Shrooblets showed up which took them a long time to defeat them all they both fell to the ground tried and injured from the fight Antasma opened the suitcase and pulled out two mushrooms and gave one to Dreambert. Dreambert accepted it and used it to heal himself then he saw Antasma looking through the suitcase and he tilt his head and asked " Antasma? What are you doing?"

Antasma replied " Well..I was looking through the suitcase to see if Fawful put anything else in here and he did" As he pulled out a bag that held 100 BeanBean Coins then continued " I guess we would need money so that's why he must of put it in there."

Dreambert says " Well that was lucky since I didn't bring any money."

Antasma chuckled " Neither did I..."

They both got up and Antasma puts the money back into the suitcase and closes it. They continue on there way to see a blue tail with blue feet sticking out of a cannon. Dreambert knew who it was and started laughing " Pfft! So this is where Midbus is. PFFT AHHAHAHAHAH! STUCK IN A CANNON AHHAHAHAHA!"

Dreambert was laughing so hard it was hard to balance himself while Antasma was concern " Umm...Shouldn't we help him?"

Dreambert who had finally stopped laughing " I guess."

Dreambert hopped onto the cannon and jumped on Midbus. After three jumps he jumped off and Midbus tried struggling to get free from the cannon. He was able to flip over so his head was sticking out along with his crown which is somehow still on his head." Ugh hey! Pillow-Face! Bat Guy! I'm...Kinda stuck..."

Dreambert chuckled " Hehhehe! Maybe go on a diet that'll help."

Midbus growled but then they heard a voice " Caw! Caw! Who's that in my cannon hmm?" Then a Pteranodon flew down he had a pink star on his belly he also wore a robe it was a red one then he gave a glare " Pfft! Trespassers I see! Caw! Caw! One of them seems to be an ugly pig!"

Midbus roared " WHAT!? UGLY HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!?"

He rolled his eyes " Yes whatever. Caw! Caw! I know who you are...You're King Midbus from the BeanBean Kingdom mostly spending his life kidnapping Princess Cackletta. Correct?"

Dreambert replied " Well yes but we need to be on our way so...uh..."

" Caw! Caw! I'm Blablanadon also the King of Shooting Star Fields. Ahem and King Midbus you're not what I expected when you fell into my little cannon. It's kinda embrassing right after all the Pillow thinks it's funny."

Dreambert glared at Blablanadon " Don't call me a pillow!"

Blablanadon grinned " Well Caw! Caw! I can't allow you to pass unless you get me something after all as a king I make others do work for me. Get me this lovely stone that's far off in Shooting Star Fields. Then I'll let you pass have. Midbusy here out of the cannon. And keep this embrassing secret silent. Do have a deal?"

Dreambert sighed " We don't really have choice anyway so fine."

Blablanadon stomped his foot onto the ground. And a bridge showed up he says " That's the way where that pretty stone is. Oh but one more thing those coins you have won't work here. After all here we use Mushroom Kingdom coins so how about I get rid of them for you?"

He swooped the suitcase away from them and pulled out their coins and dumped the BeanBean Kingdom coins off to the side of the cliff. He then throwed back their suitcase which landed right on Antasma. " There you go! Caw! Caw! Now off you go!"

Dreambert groaned " Fine we'll get your stupid stone."

Dreambert and Antasma walk across the bridge hoping gettting this stone wouldn't be so hard.


	5. Finding The Stone

Dreambert and Antasma continue on their search for some sort of stone for The King Of Shooting Star Fields mostly just to get Midbus free. Dreambert and Antasma were looking every where while also fighting off some Shrooblets Dreambert sighed with annoyance " These guys are really annoying why won't they stop coming!?"

" Maybe because this is where they are all born?" Antasma says while attacking another Shrooblet away from himself.

Dreambert groaned " Whatever I don't care at the moment let's just get that stupid stone so we can get that stupid Midbus so we can get out of this stupid place and get out of here and chase after those two stupid people!"

Dreambert dragged his feet on the ground while Antasma followed beside him trying to calm him down " H-Hey no worries we'll pull through this I mean it can't be that hard to find it I mean it must be like very different since he seem to know a lot about it and by his words he finds it lovely."

Dreambert sighed " I guess...Well let's just find it and get Midbus and retrieve Princess Cackletta's Voice."

Antasma smiled " That's the spirit!"

Later after fighting through the Shrooblets they both noticed a metal panel in the shape of a star on the floor they both looked at it in confusion it opened up revealing two figures causing both of them to step back a bit the two figures reveal to be two Beanish one of the Beanish wore some sort of sunglasses with him wearing a jacket with orange stars on it. The other Beanish also had sunglasses and on his jacket he had purple stars on it. The purple jacket Beanish spoke first " Look General! The shooting over stars we must be witnessing an alien bombardment sir! Let's take care of these alien scum!"

Dreambert quickly said " Wait aliens!? Were no aliens!"

" Hold on Sergeant! Hmm..." He pulls out a telescope to get a really close look at the both of them " Why these aren't no aliens Sergeant Starshade! I see these two colours as orange and purple these two are not from space but...From The BeanBean Kingdom as I see The Famous Dreambert from there."

" I also see Antasma!"

" Ok General Starshade shall we change our mission?"

" Yes we shall Sergeant! New mission objective is...Obtain autographs STAT!"

 **Later...**

" And now we have to get this stupid stone for the dumb king of this place so we can get Midbus out of that cannon and continue chasing after Peach for we can retrieve Princess Cackletta's Voice." Dreambert finished

" Ah...I see now.." Sergeant Starshade said " This is pretty incredible! The poor Princess Cackletta's sweet voice stolen by such a horrid vile villain her voice must recovered at all costs! General Starshade! We must assist these two as much as possible on the field!"

General Starshade nodded " Very well...We'll help you two and this stone that Blablanadon wants we know a lot about it it's called the Hoohoo Block it's very rare to find it here in Shooting Star Fields since it's not native here that explains why Blahblanadon wants it due to being very rare to find it anywhere in this kingdom. But you won't be able to reach it with out being able to climb up the cliffs so maybe we can help you so we've have an idea how to get up them."

Dreambert and Antasma look at each other and nod " Yeah!"

Sergeant Starshade grinned " Good! Ok Antasma you can transform into a bat correct?"

Antasma nodded as he transformed into a small purple bat. " What does this have to do with getting up the cliffs?"

Sergeant Starshade continued " Well I'm pretty sure you'll be strong enough to lift Dreambert up the cliffs so why don't we give it a try? Like this cliff here."

He pointed over to a nearby cliff Antasma flapped his wings to be above Dreammbert and he grabbed onto him as he flapped his wings really hard as they were both flying upwards and they both got to the top. Antasma grinned as he turned back to normal " I did it!"

Dreambert chuckled " You did great Antasma!"

Before they could get down from the cliff they heard Sergeant Starshade yell " HOLD IT!"

" You may now know how to get up cliffs but now you need to get across them to travel through Shooting Star Fields and get this stone that you want."

Sergeant Starshade pointed over to a cliff that wasn't to far from the cliff they were on. " Antasma if you can carry Dreambert up a cliff I'm sure can carry him across to another one."

Antasma looked down to see how high it was a gulped " S-Sure! Ok I think I can do this!"

Antasma transformed into a purple bat again and Dreambert grabbed onto him as Antasma flapped his wings they started to take off as they started to move across to the other cliff Antasma started to get out of breathe but they were able to get across but after they land Antasma falls to the trying to catch his breathe. " O-Ok...Now I know that carrying someone upwards is a lot less harder then carrying someone across."

He turned back to normal and Dreambert helped him up as he and Antasma jumped down from where they were. Sergeant Starshade grinned " Great work Dream Duo! I salute you now you'll be able to find that stone even easier!"

Dreambert smirked " We sure will!"

General Starshade yelled " Well good luck out there you two!"

Then they both vanished down the elevator and it closed up after. " Ok it can't be much further now the sooner we get this stone the sooner we can leave this place."

Antasma nodded as they both left the area and onto the next. In which they were attack by some Shrooblets when they were fighting Dreambert had an idea " Hey! Antasma turn into a bat and fly upwards I got an idea!"

" O-Ok!"

Antasma transformed into a bat again and as he started flying upwards he felt Dreambert latch onto him as they were pretty high in the sky Dreambert said " Ok stop flying...Now!"

Antasma stopped his wings and transformed back and they landed a strong hit on one of the Shrooblets. Freaking the others out and causing the other ones to flee. Dreambert and Antasma both cheered " Wow Dreambert that was awesome! We made our own team move!"

Dreambert chuckled " We sure did and it made those other guys run away in fear because they saw how powerful we were!"

They continued on there way fighting off enemies and they saw a tall pillar. Antasma turned into a bat again and flew upwards and saw what was on the top. " Dreambert I think this is the stone!"

Dreambert gave a thumbs up " Knock it off the pillar I'll catch it!"

Antasma started to push and stone until it was near the edge and it fell off and Dreambert jumped upwards and caught it in his hands " Sweet! We got it!"

Antasma flew downwards " Well let's give this to Blablanadon."

Dreambert puts the stone into their suitcase " Then we can finally get this over with."

 **Later...**

Dreambert slammed the suitcase down " HEY BLABLANADON!"

Blablanadon opened his wings " Caw! Caw! Well it's you two again did get my precious stone?"

Dreambert opened the suitcase to reveal the stone it was purple with a smiling face on it. Blablanadon swooped in the grabbed it with his claw and had a look at it. He grinned " Wonderful work and I fought you two would fail."

Midbus growled " Whatever those two idiots got your stupid stone now let me out of this dumb canon!"

Blablanadon looked over at Midbus " Let you out? Caw! Caw! Wow you three are really stupid...You really thought I would help you!?"

Midbus groaned " You stupid Bird!"

Blablanadon placed the rock down on the other side and flew back slamming his talons on the ground " You two aren't welcome here. Outsiders are not allowed now be gone!"

He swinged his wing right at Dreambert who was able to dodge by ducking he then ran up to Blablanadon and slammed his feet right onto his head. Dreambert and Antasma looked at each other with a nod Antasma transformed into his small bat form and flew upwards as Antasma did that Dreambert jumped after him grabbing on when they were both above Blablanadon Antasma transformed back as they both landed a heavy hit onto Blablanadon. They high fived each other with a grin as Blablanadon growled he flew away leaving both Dreambert and Antasma confused. " Is he fleeing?"

Blablanadon came back with a bunch of rocks in his talons placing them onto the ground. He raised his tail and used it as a baseball bat hitting the rocks right at them only a few of the rocks were able to hit them while the rest they were able to dodge. Antasma jumped down onto Blablanadon along with Dreambert they both moved away quickly as Blablanadon tried to catch them with his teeth. He raised his tail again to launch more rocks but before he did he shouted " Caw!"

Dreambert tried to jump out of the way but it hit him right in the face " Ok I really should learned from that fight with the weird mushroom guy to think before I leap."

Antasma gave a worried face " Okay we caws during an attack we duck and when doesn't we jump. Which sounds simple enough but..."

" But what?"

" Stop being reckless!"

" Okay,Okay! Sorry!"

They turn their attention back towards Blablanadon who tried to grab them with his claws. Antasma moved to the side as Dreambert did a cartwheesl and kicked Blablanadon in the face in the process. Dreambert grinned at Antasma " Let's finish this guy!"

They both charged towards Blabanadon and they both slammed down onto Blablanadon he let a cry " CCAAA-AAWW..." Before he fell to the ground.

Dreambert and Antasma high fived each other both cheering " We showed that guy Antasma!"

" We did!"

They looked at Blablanadon knocked out state who was knocked out the way by Sergeant Starshade who was coming out of the star gate with an annoyed face " You have been griping to loudly I'm sick of it!"

He lit the canon and Midbus in a panic said " Pillow Face! Batty! You gotta get Princess Cackletta's voice back it's all up to you!"

He was them fired away and the canon was now gone. " Where do you think he went Dreambert?"

" Dunno and not like I care we got more important things like getting back Princess Cackletta's voice."

Antasma sighed " Got it.."

Before they went on their way Antasma looked over at the rock they got for Blablanadon but it seemed he had pleanty of them in a pile. Dreambert looked over as well " Wow he's greedy."

Antasma picked up one of them " I'm sure he won't mind if we take one."

Dreambert chuckled.

They continued through a cave and went across a bridge where they looked at the view Antasma stared at the view with a grin " It's a great view from here Dreambert."

Dreambert smiled " It sure is but we should get going we don't want to lose those two."

Before they could continue across the other bridge purple mushrooms with red eyes and fangs pointed laser guns at them surrounding them causing Antasma to transform into a bat and cling to Dreambert in fear " WERE GOING TO DIE!"

Dreambert glared at the figures he noticed they had some sort of speakers on their arms and he heard a voice come out the speakers " You fiends!"

One of the purple mushrooms pointed the laser gun closer to them " You scum! Where is she!? What have you done to her!?"

Antasma whimpered and Dreambert growled "What you talking about?!"

" You know far to well! You two are the ones who kidnapped Princess Shroob!"

Dreambert and Antasma gave each other confused looks. Antasma transformed back and calmly said " Look um..We just got here and w-"

Before he could continue he had a laser gun pushed into his face " Stop lying!"

Dreambert pushed the laser gun away from Antasma's face causing the purple mushroom to fire luckly it didn't hit Dreambert or Antasma " LOOK YOU IDIOTS! I'm Dreambert and this is Antasma! Were the heroes here not the bad guys!"

" Shut up! Confess villain! An anonymous witness said they saw you take her now...WHERE IS SHE!?"

" Stupid anonymous witness..." Dreambert mumbled under his breath. " Look again we didn't do anything do I have to fight you to get it through yo-"

" Their telling the truth..." They all turned to see Blablanadon covered in bandages.

" I heard they came here to find someone called Peach...Those two are really strong..."

" You bet we did!"

" Wow uh...We really injured him Dreambert..."

The purple mushrooms gave nervous faces " Um...S-Sorry! That we uh threatened you two like that...You see our Princess of this kingdom Princess Shroob was kidnapped by something or uh...That's what the reports of Woowoo village has claimed. We've been looking for any signs of who could have done it..."

" According to the eyewitness...The Princess's kidnapper had a weird purple helmet and spoke of manners.."

Dreambert and Antasma looked at each other " That sounds a lot like that mushroom guy...His name was Toadsworth right?"

" I think so Antasma."

The purple mushroom who lead the other purple mushrooms " Well we reopen this investigation!"

Before they left Dreambert asked " Hey wait what are you guys exactly?"

" Were Shroobs sir now we'll be off now sorry for the mix up!"

Dreambert smirked " Well that sure was interesting."


End file.
